1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drainage surfaces and, more particularly, to such surfaces as are provided in commercial kitchens and clean-up areas for washing dishes and cooking utensils. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stainless steel counter having a rippled surface formed therein to improve its drying characteristics, including in terms of sanitation, when such counter receives washed dishware and kitchen utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the United States begins the new millennium food-borne illnesses have become an increasing cause for concern. Food-related illnesses are believed to kill between 6000-9000 people a year, and estimates of annual food poisoning cases range from several million to tens of millions. One expert believes that even these numbers are too low, and asserts that nearly every person in the United States has some mild food-related illness at least once each year.
The re-occurrence of this problem decades after refrigeration and modern sanitary sewer systems are commonplace is testimony to a sea change in modern dietary patterns. In addition to lining up more often for the salad or sushi bar and eating more chicken and turkey than in the past, Americans also spend less time in the kitchen preparing meals. Home cooking is fast on its way to becoming a lost art, and with it, hard-won knowledge of proper cooking techniques.
Aggravating this loss of skills and knowledge is a change in the food itselfxe2x80x94it is far better traveled than it used to be. An entree or side dish may have crossed the country, if not an ocean or two, before reaching the dinner table, picking up new bacteria along the way. Bacteria such as salmonella, which contaminates a variety of foods; E. coli, common in meats; vibrio, which thrives in raw shellfish; campylobacter, which is found on poultry; and listeria, found in vegetables, soft cheeses, and other foods.
Experts estimate that up to 95 percent of food-borne illnesses are preventable. However, with more than 500,000 restaurants, 175,000 institutional facilities, and 138,000 retail grocery store, a xe2x80x9cdisasterxe2x80x9d requires but one untrained associate who does not understand the concept of cross-contamination (introducing harmful bacteria to otherwise xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9cfoodstuffs). This can occur by preparing foods in an unclean sink or by allowing utensils that have come into contact with an unclean surface to touch food. Such contamination can also occur by not using separate cloths, sponges, and towels for washing dishes, wiping counters, wiping hands, and drying clean dishes.
Within the rubric xe2x80x9ckeep it cold (or hot), keep clean, keep it moving,xe2x80x9d lies the understanding that if sanitizing properly, and hands are washed, 99% of the problems can be avoided. Efforts made toward establishment of product preparation flow paths can significantly minimize the opportunities for cross-contamination.
Food experts are increasingly turning towards a new model to help decrease the risks posed by food pathogens. Known as the Hazard Analysis Critical Control Point (HACCP) model, this approach focuses on the flow of product from source to consumer. Particular attention is paid to those points where the food product is vulnerable to deterioration and/or the development of bacteria that can cause food-borne illness. Procedures are then developed and implemented to reduce these identified potential hazards.
One such area that has historically proven difficult to minimize has been the drain table on which cooking utensils and food preparation vessels are placed prior to and after cleaning. Since handling dishes while wet makes it easier to cross contaminate with bacteria from hands or other contaminated services, air-drying is preferred. Unfortunately, placement of the utensils or food preparation containers upon a flat drain service results in capillary attractive forces xe2x80x9cdrawingxe2x80x9d water up against the item and retaining it in place. This retained water prolongs the drying process and increases the opportunities for cross-contamination. The use of drainage racks made of wood, or supplemental drainage surfaces of rubber or plastic have been tried, but each adversely effects the ability to decontaminate and keep clean the underlying draining surface. Additionally, such materials are themselves difficult to sanitize. A need thus exists for a draining surface that can easily be kept clean and uncontaminated while offering enhanced air drying characteristics for articles placed thereon.